1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roof platforms and more particularly pertains to a new leveling roof platform support for maintaining a roof platform horizontally oriented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of roof platforms is known in the prior art. More specifically, roof platforms heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art roof platforms include U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,266; U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,363; U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,971; U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,205; U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,088; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,801.
In these respects, the leveling roof platform support according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining a roof platform horizontally oriented.